


Like Flying

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva is about as close to flying as she'd like to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femme_slash_fan for the prompt 'like flying' and used as a writer's choice for [100_Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/).

Minerva had never been one for flying, her talents were in transformation and transfiguration, and she’d much rather keep her feet on the ground, thank you very much. 

But something about Hogwarts’ new flying teacher and quidditch referee made her sit on the edge of her seat every match she attended, her cat-like eyes watching Rolanda glide up and down the pitch like she was a bird. Minerva thought perhaps that was why she was so drawn to her, it was merely animal instinct, the cat and the bird, but the butterflies in her stomach told her it was more than that. Not that she would admit to having butterflies, not to anyone and not _for_ anyone.

She waited by the exit to the pitch, using it as an excuse to pass by Rolanda as she made her way to her winning team.

“Congratulations, Minerva, you’ve got a great team this year,” Rolanda said, pausing as their paths crossed. “I expect you’ll be putting in a lot of time out here, overseeing their training.”

Minerva gave her a polite smile, nodding. “Yes, I expect I will.”

“Good. I’ll look forward to it,” Rolanda gave her a smirk, her yellow eyes darting over her, back and forth until they settled again. “In fact, I can’t wait. We’ll see if we can’t get you on a broom yet.”

Rolanda gave a short, sharp laugh before she started walking again. Minerva turned, following her back with her eyes. She finally allowed herself a proper smile, an unrestrained one. Her insides felt like they had been transfigured into a rabble of butterflies and her heart seemed to have followed suit, fluttering in her chest like it longed to burst free. 

No, this was as close to flying as she wanted to get, thank you very much.


End file.
